


How Cass met Long Dick Johnson - a simple tale.

by Trystero



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystero/pseuds/Trystero





	How Cass met Long Dick Johnson - a simple tale.

Dr Usanagi sighed. Cass was a repeat customer.

“Seriously, the clap _again_ Cass?”  
“What can I say, Doc, I like the fellas,” Cass grinned.  
“Can’t you just find one ‘fella’ to stick with? It would be a lot cheaper,” Usanagi pointed out.  
“I’d like to and all, but I’m still looking for the guy who can satisfy me,” shrugged Cass.  
“Hmmm,” said Usanagi thoughtfully.  
“Hm?”  
“I think I can help with that.”  
“Do tell.”  
Usanagi leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “Uh, not to breach doctor-patient confidentiality or anything, but on your way out, take a little peek into the next room and see what you think of the guy on the bed there.” 

She handed Cass a vial of Anticlap. “You know, they say doctors have seen it all, but I have to say that till today I had never seen one like that,” she mused.

And that was how Cass met Long Dick Johnson.


End file.
